I've Had Enough
by shazsa
Summary: Peyton has had enough of the fights with Brooke and all this confusion with Lucas. Will she stop the fight with Brooke and move on? Or will she finally fight for the love she and Lucas once lost? After s3 finale. LEYTON all the way... COMPLETE!
1. If I Could Turn Back Time

I've had Enough

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, related in the slightest bit, to One Tree Hill or any member of the cast. Ü

Pairings: Leyton (Lucas & Peyton) Naley (Nathan and Haley) super few Naley scenes only…

Rating: K

Summary: Peyton has had enough of the fights with Brooke and all this confusion with Lucas. Will she stop the fight with Brooke and move on? Or will she finally fight for the love she and Lucas once lost? Takes place after s3 finale. LEYTON all the way... i changed it already so as not to prolong this fic.

AN: This is my first ever fic. So please be nice. Ü Reviews are very much appreciated. Help me become a better writer .

Also, Nathan survives the accident in the bridge. He's able to save Cooper. Rachel died    (sorry to Rachel fans). Haley… she's still happy, and married to Nathan, and still singing like a star! Hahaha.

Story takes off in the hospital where Cooper is confined. Nathan and Haley accompany him.

Chapter 1: If I Could Turn Back Time

It's been four hours since the death of a new friend, yet the one she loves still doesn't know about it for he's been hurt from the accident. Slowly, he opens his eyes from a long sleep.

"Cooper!" Haley said in a soft yet cheery tone. "Thank God you're awake. You've been sleeping for 4 hours straight."

"Huh? What?" Cooper said, still trying to pull it together. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You hit the water hard man. You were unconscious when I got a hold of you, but Haley here, knew CPR." Nathan explained as he nudged Haley, as if commending her. Haley shyly smiled at this.

"Oh… I don't really remember, but thanks Haley. Thanks for the kiss of life." Cooper joked as the three of them shared a laugh. Then, Cooper's eyes widened at the thought of someone who wasn't there. There was silence in the room. Then Cooper asked the couple, " What about Rachel?"

Nathan and Haley looked at each other with sadness and a bit of shock in their eyes. They didn't know how to break it to Cooper, but they had to. "Cooper… Rachel… She, umm… didn't make it." Haley couldn't say this straight out.

Cooper's eyes quickly became teary. He couldn't believe Rachel was gone. He regretted their last moments together. With the blink of an eye, a tear fell down his right cheek. Then, Nathan and Haley knew they had to leave him alone.

"How's he doing?" Karen asked Haley and Nathan.

"Not too good. He cried. I think. We didn't want to bother him so we left." Haley said with a sad look in her eyes. She pitied Cooper.

Karen, being the extremely thoughtful one, had this heartbroken look. She knew how it felt to lose the one you love. Lucas, put his arm around his mom, and comforted her. The four couldn't find the right words to say at that moment. They just stood in silence outside Cooper's hospital room. Lucas hugged his mom, and the Nathan kissed Haley's forehead. What a wedding day for these two.

END

AN: Sorry if there was no Leyton or even just Peyton in this chapter. I just had to continue the last episode of Season 3. Apparently, the accident was the highlight. I promise in the next chapter, Peyton and Brooke will be there. Please review.


	2. I'll Give Up On You

Chapter 2: I'll Give Up On You

Brooke arrived at the hospital. She found the four standing there in the hallway. She ran towards them and called out Luke's name. Luke gently pulled away from his mom and walked towards Brooke as she ran towards him. Brooke was still in her red dress and she hugged him tight. Lucas did the same. Brooke had just found a friend in Rachel, and now she's gone.

"It's ok Brooke. I'm here." Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear. Brooke was starting to cry.

"I know. Thank you Luke." Brooke slightly pulled away to look at Lucas as she said these words. Lucas put a short yet soft kiss on Brooke's lips. They hugged again.

Karen smiled at the sight of these lovers. So did Nathan and Haley. Then, Karen sat down and took what she thought was her purse. She looked for her cellphone and she couldn't find it. Instead, she saw the pregnancy test Lucas had shown her earlier. She hid it before anyone could see.

"Hey Brooke." Karen called out. Lucas and Brooke looked at her. "Did you leave your purse at the reception?" Lucas quickly looked at Brooke, wanting to know what she would answer.

"Umm.. No… That's how you were able to contact me. With my phone. That's in my purse." Brooke joked. Karen giggled at what she had said and for some reason, Lucas felt relaxed and lighter, knowing the pregnancy test wasn't Brooke's.

"Why'd you ask?" Brooke said.

"Nothing. It's just that many people left their purses there and I don't know which belongs to whoever." Karen explained.

"Oh… Ok… Well… Umm… Can I visit Cooper? I kinda noticed you're all out here." Brooke said.

"Umm… I don't think that's such a good idea Brooke." Nathan stopped Brooke as she was about to open the door. Brooke had this curious and confused look as she looked at Nathan.

"You see, he woke up. Then, we told him what happened to Rachel. He cried. I mean… there was one tear. But he was shaking when we left him. I just think he needs to think things through, you know?" Haley explained.

"Oh… Ok… I get it. Maybe I could cheer him up!" Brooke opened the door until no one was able to stop her. Brooke was always the cheery one. She gently closed the door and sat next to Cooper.

Meanwhile, the four people outside were shocked and entertained by Brooke's persistence and approach.

"Some girlfriend you've got Lucas." Nathan joked. Haley and Karen laughed. Luke just smiled.

"It's gonna be hard when you two get married. She's one stubborn girl. Be careful. You can be too soft sometimes." Haley followed the joke. Again, the three laughed as Lucas just smiled.

"Yeah…She is something, but right now, I don't think marria-" Lucas stopped at the sight of a blonde, walking towards them, dressed in red. Nathan, Haley followed Lucas' gaze. Nathan smiled at the thought of Peyton's presence cutting Lucas off. Karen didn't notice any of this happening because she was too busy thinking about the owner of the pregnancy test. She saw the three looking at one direction, so she did the same thing. When she saw Peyton, her eyes lit up.

Peyton walked slowly. You could judge by her face, that she was scared (of Brooke maybe), shocked (with Rachel's sudden death), worried (of what she might tell Lucas or vice versa) and sad (losing her best friend, having no chance with Luke, losing Rachel, sympathizing with Cooper). Lucas could see that she was not feeling anything positive, so he walked fast towards Peyton. When they were only about 7 inches apart, They stopped walking. Peyton couldn't look at Lucas in the eyes. Lucas was just staring at her. Peyton was hesitating and scared.

On the other hand, Nathan was smiling like hell at this sight. Haley smiled sincerely, seeing them like this again. She had forgotten that Brooke was Lucas' girlfriend. Karen, was smiling but she was worried. She liked Peyton but she also liked Brooke. Both were like her daughters.

"Peyton look at me." Lucas said softly. "Please."

Peyton's head was still down. She couldn't say anything.

"Why? Was it something that happened earlier? I thought we already talked? We had decent good-byes. Right? Now look at me. Please." He used held her chin with his thumb and index finger and slowly tried to lift her head up, so she'd look at him. Peyton's sad eyes slowly met with Lucas' hoping eyes.

"There. Happy?"

"What's wrong Peyton? Did I say something a while ago?"

"No. Or…yes… or I don't know."

"Oh come on Peyton. Please tell me."

"I don't know if you forgot or you're just numb. Lucas, we can't be friends. I can't look you in the eye, when you've got this oddly melting look. Yes, it makes me melt. Now you know. That's why I can't. I don't want to fall for you again. Wait. Let me rephrase that. I don't want to fall deeper into you. I said I loved you. That was real. That was true whether you and Brooke want it to be or not. So please don't tell me to look at you, to talk to you or to hug you because you know what comes next. I don't want my heart to get broken harder the 2nd time around. If I should hurt now, let the pain come, but don't let it grow. Plus, you forgot about the part where Brooke found out about the kiss."

"But I explained everything to her. I told her-" Lucas tried to speak but he got cut off.

"Don't even tell me you said that was just a kiss, because I was stupid enough to tell her I still had feelings for you. So please, let's just avoid each other and don't ask any more questions Luke. Please." Peyton pleaded. It was hard for her to keep her voice down, with all the emotions involved in explaining everything to Lucas. Not everyone heard her, but when you hear her, you won't miss the pain in her tone.

"Peyton I can't do that." Lucas said as if begging. He looked her in the eyes. He saw her eyes sparkle because of the tears building up.

Peyton avoided Lucas' stare and said, "You'll be forced to when I ignore you. Because then, you'll have no choice. Now could you please excuse me and act like I said nothing, except the part where we avoid each other."

"Peyton, for how long are we gonna avoid each other if I agree with you." Lucas as Peyton just walked a couple of inches past him.

"Maybe forever." Peyton turned as she spoke.

Lucas just watched her walk towards Haley. He turned away and went for a walk. He didn't want to have to let Peyton go. She was a true friend to him and him to her. But was that the only reason he felt so disappointed? He couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. He felt blind to a feeling inside him.

As Peyton walked towards Karen, Haley and Nathan, she faked a smile and the three smiled back at her.

"Hey Peyt, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nathan said.

Peyton hesitated to answer. She was nervous because she knew what Nathan knew about her and Lucas. Then she answered, "If Haley doesn't mind."

"Oh sure. You go ahead. Just don't make out with my husband Peyton. We're newly remarried! Remember!" Haley joked. Nathan giggled and so did Karen. Peyton couldn't find a laugh inside her so she smiled sincerely. Then Nathan took her hand and they went to the elevator.

AN: There you go. Sad LP scene, but it's going somewhere. Don't worry about Nathan and Peyton. Remember that Nathan's "rooting" for Lucas and Peyton. Hahaha… Jake will come… just not now. Ü If you guys are wondering, Brooke's just making conversation with Cooper. Nothing big that will affect the story. Please Review. :D


	3. Trust Me

Chapter 3: Trust Me

IN THE ELEVATOR:

There's an odd silence between Peyton and Nathan. Nathan suddenly laughs a little, causing Peyton to look at him. She looked like Nathan was freaky, but she couldn't help but smile at the stupidity Nathan's showing. "What is it Nathan? Come on. Just tell me."

"Nothing." Nathan laughed. "I just thought maybe I could press the emergency button, then we could relive the moments we had in my car." He laughed even more.

"Ugh! You're disgusting!" Peyton let out a loud laugh.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding!" Nathan said, still laughing like a kid. "I just wanted to get you out of that serious mood." Nathan said as they both got out of the elevator. They walked towards the lounge.

"Well… Life's tough. Well, it's tough on me."

"Actually, that's not why I was laughing. I just thought of that on the spot."

Peyton was intrigued again, so she asked Nathan, "Then… why were you laughing?"

"Because… Peyt, I enjoyed looking at you and my brother a while ago. Especially when he lifted your chin up." Nathan teased. He can be so "young"(immature) at times, but in a good way.

"Shut up Nathan." Peyton tried to laugh as she punched Nathan's arms.

"Hey, hey, hey. Stop. Ok, fine. But that's the truth. I noticed you were saying something really long, what was that?"

"That…" Peyton sat down, as she thought hard if she was gonna tell Nathan or not. "Was… nothing… absolutely nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing. Come on Peyton, I know your story and I don't take anything against you. You might as well tell me. No one else knows but Lucas, but I don't think you're gonna be talking to him about your problems with him." Nathan put emphasis on the TO HIM and WITH HIM part.

"Sometimes you surprise me Nathan."

"Yeah? How?"

"By saying some things that actually would come from a decent brain." Peyton laughed at her joke.

"Ha-Ha. I'm smarter than you think Peyton."

"Yeah, I know. I was just kidding. But you made complete sense, so I might as well just tell you. I've got to tell someone."

"Shoot."

"You see, Brooke also knows and she didn't take it well."

"Wait. Brooke knows?"

"Just my stupidity for telling her. I just had to be honest! But it was Lucas who accidentally told her about the kiss in the library."

"You know, you two belong together. You're both really…"

"Stupid? Yeah, I know."

"I was gonna say honest, but… whatever you say" Nathan joked.

"Ok, honest is good. I take back the stupid." Peyton joked too. They laughed for about 2 seconds, then Peyton continued with her explanation. "So anyway, there. Brooke got mad at me twice. I just felt so weak. I didn't fight back. I told her I was sorry and that I wasn't gonna do anything about it. Nothing worked. She called me a two-faced bitch. She ended our friendship. She called me a witch. Basically, she belittled me into a helpless tiny ant. I don't care anymore if she hates me. I apologized."

"Yeah you shouldn't. That was really harsh. I can't believe Brooke's reaction. You think she's just scared that if you and Lucas hooked up, you'd be stronger together?"

"I don't really care. If she hates me, I'll just pretend I don't know her. I just don't want her to hate Lucas because I know Lucas loves her so much, though it hurts me to know it. And knowing this, I can't keep falling for Lucas, or else the rejection I'll get from him will hurt more than it did before and than it does now. There. I told him to avoid me, maybe forever."

"And you told him why? I mean… Everything I know now, he knows too?"

"You know it." Peyton said in a sad tone with her head down. "OH GOD I'M SO STUPID!"

"No, you're not. Honest, remember?" Nathan tried to make her smile. It worked for about two seconds, then Peyton had the heartbroken look on her face again.

"I lost Ellie, then Jake, then Brooke, and now Lucas. Nathan, promise me you and Haley will always be there."

"Hey. I promise. I'm promising for Haley too…" Nathan smiled, and then a thought hit him, "Isn't it Jake will always be in Savannah?"

"Yeah… but… he has this… like ability to see right through me. He'll know I still love Lucas and he might be insulted. I don't want to hurt him more."

"True, but you can ask for him to be your friend. Right?"

"Now why would I do that? So he can hear my story and get hurt as I tell him how much I love Lucas? No way Nathan."

"No… That's not… well… I didn't think about that… I guess you're stuck with me and Haley." Nathan joked, but this time, he was laughing alone. So, he just stopped and put his hand on Peyton's shoulder, comforting her. "We won't leave you Peyton. Promise."

"Thanks Nathan. That means a lot to me."

MEANWHILE…

"Hey Luke." Brooke put her hand on Lucas' shoulder as he was at the terrace, thinking about Peyton.

"Oh, hey Brooke. How'd it go with Cooper?"

"It was good. I just talked about the planning of Haley and Nathan's wedding. Of course, after I comforted him. I couldn't find a topic to talk about." Brooke said.

"You'll always find a way Brooke."

"I know that…" Brooke said proudly. Lucas gave her an unsure stare. "KIDDING!" Brooke laughed as Lucas could only smile.

"What's wrong Luke? You seem kind of… down. I mean, before I approached you, it was like you were thinking of something so deep.

"Brooke…" Lucas started. "Can I be honest with you?"

Brooke was already worried and feeling a little anger "What is it Luke?"

"Peyton was here a while ago and we talked."

"OH MY GOD LUKE! HOW COULD YOU! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO THAT BITCH!" Brooke was furious with what Lucas and Peyton had done behind her back.

"Brooke I KNOW. But you lied about why, and from what she said, I think I've figured out why. She told you she still had feelings for me. I can't believe you don't trust me enough to tell me this! Am I that low to you now! Huh!" Lucas' voice was so loud and angry. Brooke already felt scared because of Lucas' tone. The anger, all turned to fear.

"I-I… I don't know… I'm sorry." The SORRY part seemed like a whisper because she was stuttering in fear and sadness. "It's just that… before… when you two… you kissed… and then… you… Peyton… you hooked up. I mean… wha-what was I supposed to think?"

"You were supposed to think that you could trust me Brooke."

"I did… I did!"

"Oh sure you did. That's why you didn't want me to know Peyton still loved me." Lucas was angry because Brooke didn't trust her and because deep inside, he didn't like losing Peyton.

"Ok… maybe not, but I trusted you more than I did Peyton!"

"Rephrase what you said. You did NOT trust me, but you didn't trust Peyton more than me." He said these words slowly and emphasized some words to rub it to her face. Then he walked away before he could say anything really hurtful to Brooke.

Brooke stood there in silence, shock and sorrow. She started to cry, regretting what she had done to Lucas, but now, she was angrier at Peyton than she was before. Is she gonna do or say anything to Peyton?

AN: Find out on the next chapter. Please review. Sorry if this is kinda long. Or is it? I think not. Hahaha… I'm confusing myself. The next chapter is already saved in my account. I'll post it after a day or so. Hahaha…

Spoiler: Haley and Karen are gonna find out about everything with Jake, Peyton, Luke and Brooke. Find out which side(s) they're on. Will they even choose? Hahaha. (I'm not giving away major spoilers. This is just…minor :D ) hahaha


	4. My Eyes Are Now Open To The Truth

Chapter 4: My Eyes Are Now Open to the Truth

Lucas was walking furiously through the halls of the hospital. He made his way outside into the garden. He needed silence and time to think things through. Why was he so angry? He didn't have that kind of temper when Brooke slept with Chris, or when Brooke did some other shitty stuff. Was it Brooke, not trusting him, which made him mad? Or was it Brooke, not wanting him to talk to Peyton? Then he thought… Peyton…

FLASHBACK

_"...I can't look you in the eye, when you've got this oddly melting look. Yes, it makes me melt. Now you know. That's why I can't. I don't want to fall for you again. Wait. Let me rephrase that**. I don't want to fall deeper into you**. I said I loved you. That was real…"_

END FLASHBACK

His thoughts were now like a puzzle, yet to be solved. Those 8 words hit him like cupids' arrow to a human's heart. He didn't expect it, but it felt so nice to hear her say those words. He was standing in the garden, thinking of Peyton. As these 8 words kept playing in his head, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened his eyes with a smile on his face. It's like, all the anger and frustration went away, but the pain didn't. Why? Then, another thought hit him…

FLASHBACK

"_Peyton, for how long are we gonna avoid each other if I agree with you."_

"_Maybe forever."_

END FLASHBACK

"_Forever_" He thought to himself. "_Peyton, I just can't ignore you forever. And I'd go nuts if you don't ever look and speak to me again._" His thoughts were slowly becoming confessions to himself. "_God, Peyton. Doing this would be like leaving me forever. I need you Peyton. You're my frie-… friend…_" He stumbled upon the word, FRIEND. "_Why do I feel like I don't want us to be friends. I'm not angry. It's just… No… it can't be… Nope. No way_." He kept denying the truth being locked in his heart for almost two years now.

"Hey there…" Haley greeted Lucas from behind.

"Oh… Hey Hales" Lucas put away his confusing thoughts to smile at and greet Haley.

"You ok? You seem kinda… tense or something. Tense and lonely, cause you're out here alone and you can't stand still. And-"

"Ok Hales… I get it… And… I don't disagree. In fact, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Lucas, what is it?" Haley sat down on a bench and signaled Lucas to sit beside her.

"Ok, you have to promise to keep it a secret. Peyton might get mad if she finds out I told you." Lucas said after sitting down next to Haley.

"I promise. Wait… does this have anything to do with your conversation a while ago?"

"Yes. You see, during the incident in the school, Brooke lost Peyton and she told me that. So, I went and looked for her. I saw her in the library. She couldn't walk. Apparently, she got shot. So anyway, I stayed with her for a long time because we couldn't escape."

"I know. Jimmy held us hostage, remember?" Haley laughed and so did Lucas.

"So to get right to the point, she told me she loved me. Then, she kissed me. Brooke found out about this through me. Then, Peyton told her that she still had feelings for me. Brooke told me not to talk to Peyton before your wedding. She lied to me about why. Then, I found out, and I got mad at her, but the anger I showed was too much."

"So that's why Brooke wasn't talking to Peyton. I just wish she could've made my wedding day, an exception for a girl fight. So anyway, continue…"

" So I guess I'm just tripping because Peyton told me to avoid her forever so things won't get worse for her and for me. But still, I feel like I'm missing one thing…" Lucas wanted to tell her more, but he got scared and chose not to continue.

"Let me guess what you were about to say."

"I wasn't gonna say anything."

"Whatever Luke. You were gonna say, that maybe you're so angry because you had to let Peyton go for Brooke. Meaning… you like Peyton!" Haley's voice became louder and smiled at Lucas.

"No… no… No Hales. I don't love Peyton." Lucas said defensively.

"I said you LIKED Peyton, but since YOU said the word looove, I guess you do love her!" Haley teased.

"Oh come on Haley."

"Ok, I'll stop. But only because I'm missing one thing. What did Peyton tell you a while ago?"

"Oh… Well… I remember the exact words she told me a while ago." Then, Lucas repeated every word Peyton said, without a single mistake.

"WOW. You remembered all that? You sure those were the EXACT words?"

"Pretty much."

"So… since you remembered all those… you must really love Peyton." Haley was now saying this seriously. She had a convincing smile on her face.

"I don't know Haley. You think? Cause before you came here, I felt like I wanted something more than friendship between us, but I kept denying it."

"That's cause Brooke's still here. I know you Luke. I know you don't want anyone to get hurt, but in this scenario, I think the three of you are already hurt. Just don't prolong yours and Peyton or Brooke's pain."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to choose, and you have to choose the one you LOVE. So you'll have closure. Clearly, these two are in love with you. So the one you love has to know you love her."

"I don't' get it Hales. I never felt this way about Peyton before. I mean, since Brooke and I hooked up again, I never felt THIS WAY for Peyton. Did I just feel this because I pity her or what?"

"Only you can answer that Luke. But if you ask me, I don't think you pity her. Didn't you ever think that maybe…just maybe… you never got over her? Think about it… You left, loving her and her, loving you. You came back not loving any one of them. You spent more time with Brooke when you came back. So maybe, Brooke was like the one who concealed your emotions for Peyton. Do I make sense here? Just tell me." Haley joked.

"I'll tell you something. I did leave, loving her. I came back, unsure of my feelings. I spent less time with Peyton, because she moved on. I mean, she was happy with Jake and she treated the way she treated Nathan… as a brother."

"Is that why you spent more time with Brooke? Because Peyton moved on?"

"Heck, I don't know. Maybe… but I just didn't realize it then. But I liked spending time with Brooke, and I did fall for her."

"Yeah. We all have fun with our friends Luke. And I believe you really loved her. But… maybe you started loving her at the wrong time. Maybe you should've started falling for her when you were sure of your feelings for Peyton already."

"How could I stop falling for someone?"

"You can't. That's the only problem. Maybe Peyton felt the same, you know? She just didn't want to make Brooke mad. Brooke can be really scary. Peyton's really helpless, so I'm thinking she had to put your past behind her, just like you did."

"But do you think she loved Jake the way I loved Brooke?"

"I think, she loved Jake more than you loved Brooke. Just… judging by the way she'd miss him and talk about him and spend time with him… I don't know. But again I say, I believe you loved Brooke."

"But do you believe that I love Peyton?"

"Honestly… I always have."

"Now you lost me."

"Remember I said that you two never got over each other? I've always believed that during the time you two were friends, you've been loving each other secretly, making your friendship and your other LOVES, an excuse to keep your past behind you. You're both too selfless. The problem with the two of you was, you never realized what I've always believed in."

"That would be?"

"YOU ARE SO SLOW LUCAS!" Haley joked as she pushed Lucas. "That you never lost your love for each other." She answered his question.

"You could've said that we never realized that we loved each other when we were friends." Lucas teased like a know-it-all.

"Ugh! Shut up!" Haley pushed Lucas again, jokingly. "I wanted to be specific and clear." Haley said with ease and class.

"So I love Peyton?"

"Why don't you answer that. Think real hard before you do." Haley said seriously.

Lucas thought long and hard. After about 15 minutes of silence and sitting there, while Haley wandered the garden while singing, he finally said it. "I love Peyton."

"What? Let me hear that again?" Haley said, running towards Lucas.

"I love Peyton!" Lucas said in a sure and cheery tone. He laughed and said it again. Haley laughed with him.

"Yes, Lucas! You love her!" Haley joined him in his happiness. She was jumping up and down as Lucas was lying down on the bench with a big smile on his face. He'd laugh occasionally. Then he'd say it again…

"I love Peyton."

"But wait…" Haley stopped jumping and the smile on her face was driven away by a thought… a question… "How are you gonna tell Brooke?"

And just like that, the mood was back to serious and gloomy.

AN: There. I'm sorry if you keep hearing the background of Peyton and Lucas. It's just that Peyton had to tell Nathan and Lucas had to tell Peyton. It won't be repeated again. I hope. Hahaha. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS:D Keep 'em coming hahahaha

Spoilers: The pregnancy test's owner will be revealed. CLUE: She's still alive. So it's not Rachel. It won't be shown in the next chapter yet… :p just wait. Hahaha…

½ spoiler, ½ poll question: (answer through Reviews or Mentally… hahaha)

Who heard Haley and Lucas' Conversation?

Peyton

Karen

Brooke

Nathan


	5. Girl Confrontation

Chapter 5:

After a day in the hospital, Cooper could check out already. Karen and Lucas decided to give him a ride to his house. In the car, Cooper could only think about Rachel and regret their last encounter before the terrible accident.

On the other hand, Lucas was thinking deep… again… about… Peyton of course. He was happy to know that they loved each other, even if he was the only one who knew. All Peyton knew was that she loved him, and he loved Brooke. Lucas was thinking whether he should tell Brooke or Peyton first. Lucas sat beside Cooper in the backseat. Karen looked at the rear mirror and she noticed Lucas wasn't too comfortable with his thoughts.

"Lucas, are you ok?" Karen asked.

"Uh… yeah mom… I'm fine." He smiled at his mom to assure her.

"Boy… you two have some thinking going on there." Karen tried to liven up these two boys. Lucas smiled but Cooper… he was staring outside the window.

They dropped Cooper off and they didn't say a word. They knew better than to keep forcing him to speak up.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I was so ignorant and quiet. I just… don't want to hear the same things over and over again… Like, sorry about Rachel, I hear what happened, you guys really loved each other… stuff like that… I hope you guys understand." Cooper explained. The two were kind of surprised to hear him say something that isn't just a word or a phrase.

"It's ok. No one could understand losing a loved one more than me. Now you go and rest." Karen gave Cooper a hug to comfort him. Then, they left.

MEANWHILE 

Peyton woke up to find a brunette looking outside her bedroom window. She scratched her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. This brunette was still there and Peyton's eyes widened.

"Brooke?" She was not that happy to see her. Although deep inside, she wished Brooke was there to make peace.

"Listen here missy and you listen well. Luke is mine. I don't know what the heck you did or said to him, but if you don't want to get hurt, you'd better back off!" Brooke couldn't help herself. With Lucas shouting at him because of Peyton (yesterday), she wasn't gonna sit there and do nothing.

"Get over yourself Brooke. I said I wasn't gonna do anything. Did you forget or were you too busy obsessing about your crazy thoughts?"

"Oh I remember, but I think you lied. You talked to Lucas in the hospital behind my back! You must've said a hand full of crap to him so he would like you! Well you are pathetic! CHEAP! You are such a WHORE!" She pointed her index finger towards Peyton as the word WHORE could be heard from 20 feet away.

"Don't push it Brooke. I can only take so much. You'd better shut your mouth if you don't want me to get one of my pencils and shove it down your throat!" Peyton stood up to show she's not as weak as Brooke thinks she is.

"Isn't it true Sawyer? You're a whore? I mean… You can't live without a guy in your life. There's Nathan. There's Jake. There's Lucas. There's Pete. Heck… you might even include Mouth!"

"Look who's talking. You and I know you've slept with more guys than I ever have."

"Shut up you bitch! Just leave Lucas alone. Even if by some miracle, you two hook up, he'll come running back to me because you are so messed up! You're so goddamn messed up! You push everyone away! You pushed your mom away even if you loved her and now she's dead."

Peyton slapped Brooke once she said this. Insulting her about Ellie was going overboard. Brooke had nothing to do with that because Brooke never went through what Peyton did.

"You have no right to judge me about my mom Brooke" She was tearing up and her voice was shaking. "You don't know what shit I've been through when it comes to family issues. So don't you stand there thinking you know everything because you don't know anything!" She shouted at Brooke causing Brooke to step back. "Do you even know what I told Lucas yesterday?"

"Please… Enlighten me." Brooke already felt a little guilty for bringing up Ellie but she hid her guilt and tried to talk like she didn't care.

"I told him to leave me alone and I'll do the same. Now… he's all yours. I lost a friend in him because of you. He's not my best friend, but I regret losing him as a friend. But… for some reason, I don't feel guilty that I lost you. Even if you were my best friend. Now leave my house." Peyton held back the tears of having to remember what she and Lucas talked about yesterday. Also, she sort of felt bad, erasing Brooke as her best friend, in her life.

"Fine. Even if you didn't tell him that, he'd still be mine. He doesn't love you. And what makes you think I regret losing our friendship?" Brooke left with tears in her eyes. She did regret very much, losing Peyton. She lost years of good laughs, cries, stories and night outs. She was also unsure if Lucas would choose her over Peyton. In fact, she was sure that Lucas would choose Peyton. Why? Because…

"Get out." Brooke stormed into her apartment, and into Haley's room.

"Wh-what?" Haley was confused. "What do you mean? This is my room."

"Yeah… and I'm kicking you out of it! Now do you want me to actually kick you out?"

"Ok, you lost me. What's this all about Brooke?" Haley was starting to get irritated by Brooke's rudeness.

"I heard you and Lucas talk a while ago. You know, you're just like Peyton. You're a two-faced lying bitch! How could you Haley! I was your maid of honor and you betray me like that! I helped you get back with Nathan and you help Lucas realize he loves Peyton! I let you live with me here and you tell Lucas all that crap!" Brooke was furious. She wanted to hit Haley already, but she was still able to control herself (Miraculously).

"Brooke… I'm sorry" Haley really was sorry. She'd been a bad friend, but she had good reasons. "Brooke, I know you loved Lucas. But… don't you think it's better to let him go than to live a lie with him? Didn't you hear him Brooke? He was falling out of love with you" Haley tried to explain, but all she got was a slap from Brooke.

"That's because you manipulated him." As Brooke said these words, she started to cry.

"I manipulated him! Brooke! You know I didn't do that. You know it came from his heart, but you just don't want to accept it. I can't blame you for that, but don't you dare blame me for your dishonesty and for Lucas' love for Peyton."

"DON'T! Don't Haley. Just don't." Brooke realized that Haley was right, but of course… the truth hurts. She didn't want to hear it anymore. "Haley…" She cried as she hugged Haley. "Why Haley? Why couldn't you let me be happy?"

"Brooke, I want you to be happy… but thinking Lucas loves you when… you know… he doesn't… won't make you happy. Didn't you think that if I didn't pull him out of that confused state he was in, he'd only be thinking of his feelings for Peyton? And you'll only be disappointed every time he doesn't give you full attention. Sooner or later, he's bound to realize he loves Peyt and he's gonna have to tell you… Right?" Haley comforted Brooke because she knew what she had said would really hurt Brooke… but that was the truth.

"I don't know what to do anymore Hales… I still love Lucas… and I keep hoping… that he only pities Peyton… but something inside me keeps telling me that everything you and Lucas talked about was true… and from his heart… but I still keep hoping…"

"Honestly Brooke, I don't know what would make things better now… I really don't."

The roommates just sat there on Haley's bed. They couldn't find the right words to say. Haley just hugged Brooke. She was her only friend, now that Brooke pushed Peyton away. Haley, was now caught in the middle of Peyton and Brooke. She was friends with both. She didn't know what to do… so she just did what she could at that time… comfort Brooke. She needed comfort.

Nathan entered the room and stopped when he saw the two. Brooke's face was buried in Haley's face so she didn't see, nor hear Nathan. Haley signaled Nathan to leave first. She mouthed this slowly, "Leave first…About Lucas and Peyton…Later… Love you. I'll call you." Then Nathan left with a worried look on his face. His brother, his ex and Brooke were all special to him and it hurts to see all of them hurt and down.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN…

"Luke…" Karen was driving to their house so they could get cleaned up already. This time, Lucas sat beside her.

"What is it mom?" Lucas looked at his mom, with a little worry of what she had to say.

"Do you love Brooke?"

Lucas was really shocked about this question. He didn't know what to answer too. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer it honey. Please."

"Can I be honest with you mom?"

"You should be honest with me. So I'm guessing it's a no?"

Lucas took a deep breath… He was still thinking… Then he let it out and said… "No… and I'm pretty sure… but what I don't know is why and how it all went away… I think I do… cause Haley told me… but if she hadn't told me, I'd have no clue why I don't love her."

"Haley? She knows? She's roommates with Brooke." Karen was worried that Brooke might find out.

"I know mom… but I'm the one who's gonna tell Brooke… I just have to be sure of why I don't love her anymore."

"Know what I think?" Karen started as Lucas smiled at her. "I think it's because of Peyton. What's going on with you two?"

Lucas heard her name again, and he smiled. Karen saw this and she couldn't help but smile at his son's reaction. At the same time, she felt sorry for Brooke. She was caught in the middle. Then, Lucas narrated the whole story for the 2nd time around. Good thing it was traffic. He could narrate in detail.

AN: There! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I love receiving them! Good or bad… hahaha… who doesn't? anyway… whew! Sorry if it's long… I just had to pick up the pace here… Looks like Nathan and Haley are gonna be the matchmakers… but wait! What about Jake? He's coming… just…not now…but soon…promise… Ü promise and secret at the same time…hahaha Ü pregnancy test's owner! Coming up! Love you guys!


	6. Who's Pregnant?

Chapter 6:

Peyton was digging through her purse, because she felt her phone vibrate. She didn't look at the number once she found her phone…

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey. It's me." Peyton's eyes widened at the sound of a male's voice… a familiar one.

"And I told you to leave me alone. Bye."

"WAIT!" Lucas was desperate, so he had to shout. He had to talk to Peyton. He had a smile on his face once he heard Peyton said hello.

"What do you want Lucas?" Peyton sat down in front of her computer, tapping her fingers on the desk. She was nervous but she pretended not to care.

"We have to talk Peyton. We HAVE to." Lucas did his very best to convince Peyton.

"I have nothing to say to you, and I'm sure there's nothing you could say to me that I'd want to hear." Peyton hung up on Lucas. She put her phone down and looked really nervous. She couldn't sit still. She kept walking back and forth in her room. Trying to pull her hair off her head. Then, she took her purse and started digging once more. When she couldn't find it, she picked up her phone, and dialed a friend's number.

"Hello?"

"Haley… Hey… Umm… Did you guys keep any of Rachel's things? Like her watch, phone, purse perhaps?" Peyton bit her nails as she finished her question.

"Umm… No… But I did see Karen with a couple of purses that were left at the reception. Why?"

"Nothing… Thanks Hales…"

Peyton was about to hang up, when Hales spoke again, "What do you mean nothing? Oh come on Peyt… you act like we haven't been friends for such a long time!" Haley laughed.

"Promise me you won't get mad?"

"I won't." Haley assured Peyton.

"Ok… you see… I think I grabbed the wrong purse when I left. I remember sitting next to Rachel before she left. I was on the phone with Mouth. I took her purse by accident, because when I was looking for my phone, I noticed that I didn't own any of the things in the purse, but my phone. Can you get me here?"

"Umm… wait… not really…" Haley said confused.

"Rachel took my purse. I took hers while I was holding my phone."

"Oh… I get it. So?" Haley stopped to think for a while… Then, her jaw dropped. "OH MY GOD PEYTON! No… No No No No No… Please don't tell me my-"

"Yes." Peyton said scared. "Your pregnancy test results are in her purse. I didn't look at it… So I don't really know if you are pregnant or not… So, I guess Nathan's not getting any news yet? I'm so sorry Haley! I'll just talk to Karen."

"No it's ok Peyton. I just don't want Karen to find out before me."

FLASHBACK (Night before the wedding at Peyton's house)

"_Anything yet?" Haley was walking back and forth, nervous of the test results._

"_Will you relax? You're getting married again! It's not like Nate's gonna leave you cause you're gonna have a baby…" Peyton tried to make Haley less tense._

"_I know I know… I just… want to prepare in case I'm gonna surprise him tomorrow and I want-"_

"_Hold that thought Haley… we're done here." Peyton said smiling. _

"_Are you absolutely sure?" Haley said in excitement and nervousness as well._

"_Yes… Do you want me to look at it?"_

"_NO!" Haley stopped Peyton. "I want to be the first one to see… but not today… I want to be shocked on my wedding day…" Haley smiled like a little girl and Peyton laughed at her reaction._

"_O-K… Whatever you say… Here…" She handed Haley the pregnancy test._

"_Nope… You keep it… I might be tempted to look at it… And if it's positive, I might be tempted to tell Nathan. Now Peyton, I trust you ok? Don't look at it! Here" Haley took the box of the pregnancy test and Peyton put it inside. Haley secured it with lots of scotch tape. "Now it's safe. Show me tomorrow. I'll find you. Somehow… if not, just show me day after tomorrow."_

"_Okie dokie." Peyton said, taking the box and putting it on her bedside table._

END FLASHBACK

"I'll hang up now Haley. I have to call Karen. Ok? I'm really sorry."

"Hey… no biggie… You do that and call me soon, ok?"

"Ok…bye Hales. Take care. Say hi to Nathan for me."

"Will do. Bye."

Peyton was going to dial Karen's house, but she figured _"What if Lucas answered the phone? No way." _She thought. So, she dialed Karen's number. No one was answering. She had no choice but to… visit Karen at the café! (Hahaha)

She entered Karen's café and saw Deb. She greeted her and asked where Karen was.

"Oh, I'm sorry Peyton. Karen's not here right now. She'll be taking the day off. Lucas is there." Deb pointed towards where Lucas was having his coffee. Peyton's face was full of shock and nervousness.

"Oh… Thanks Deb, but I think I'll just go straight to their house."

"Ok. If you say so." Deb waved goodbye to Peyton.

As Peyton said goodbye to Deb, Lucas finished his coffee and was on his way out. He opened the door, and a hand accidentally made contact with his. He turned to see whose hand it was. It was Peyton's!

"Sorry. Excuse me" Peyton pretended like she didn't know Lucas at all.

"Peyton wait. I think I have something that you may like to hear… no… actually… HAVE to hear."

"Can it wait Lucas? I really have to talk to your mom. You see, there's been a switch in purses between me and Rachel, and I need some of my stuff there." Peyton explained. Lucas was in shock. He was already thinking that Peyton was pregnant with Jake's baby. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No… no… Your face is perfect." Lucas said with a little frustration mixed with happiness in his eyes.

"O-K… Whatever." She blushed but she didn't want Lucas to see. Lucas saw it and he smiled at this. Peyton drove fast and Lucas was right behind her.

IN KAREN'S HOUSE…

"Hey you two!" Karen gave Lucas a teasing look.

"Hey mom." Lucas said with a cute smile.

"Hey Karen… I was wondering. Haley told me you have all the purses left at the reception. You see, mine and Rachel got switched… So I have to look for mine."

Karen tried to hide her shock. She was thinking the same thing Lucas thought of a while ago. "Umm… sure. This way" She lead Peyton to where she kept the purses as Lucas followed.

Peyton looked for hers and when she found out, she hurriedly said thank you and went home.

Karen gave Lucas a sad look, as though she pitied her son. "She took the one with the pregnancy test in it." Lucas sat down in shock and disappointment.

Peyton drove to her house and she was shocked to see that all the tape Haley put was gone. Her eyes suddenly widened. She knew Karen and Lucas thought she was thinking she was pregnant, but she didn't have time for that. She called Haley and Haley went over.

AN: There… It's done! Hahaha. Sorry if it wasn't Peyton or Brooke that was pregnant. Hahaha… I just thought they were too young for it. At least with Haley… you know… she's married! Besides, Peyton having Jake's baby or Brooke having Lucas' baby would only complicate things. :p

LEYTON GOODNESS COMING UP!


	7. It's Time I Told You

Chapter 7:

Haley jumped up and down with Peyton at the sight of the results.

"Oh my god! I'm pregnant! I'm gonna have Nathan's baby!"

"Congratulations Haley! I'm really happy for the two of you. At least one thing went right." Peyton said with a sudden gloom in her face.

"About Lucas?" Haley asked.

"How'd you know?" Peyton was curious because she thought that only Nathan, Lucas and she knew about their scenario.

"Umm… it's kinda obvious." Haley didn't want to tell her that Lucas told her. She promised, but Peyton could sense that she was lying.

"Lucas told you huh?"

"Yeah." Haley said this slowly and even hesitated.

"I knew it."

"Please don't be mad… Please… it had a good outcome! I swear. You two really have to talk."

"I… don't think I'm ready." Peyton said, sorta scrunching her face.

"It doesn't matter whether you're ready or not. Sometimes, life's too short to have to be ready for everything. Who knows? Maybe you'll be surprised in a good way."

Peyton had nothing more to say. Haley was right. She smiled at Haley, already having a clue what Lucas would say, but she wasn't sure.

BROOKE'S APARTMENT

Brooke was lying down on the couch, thinking of Lucas. Then, a someone knocks at her door. It's Lucas.

"Can we talk?" Lucas said, already feeling sad and scared of what he was about to do.

"Ok." Brooke said feeling even more down than Lucas. She stepped outside, and they just stood there.

"I'm sorry" Lucas started. "I'm sorry for being way too harsh yesterday."

"it's ok Luke. I totally get it. I was really wrong to not trust you… but somehow, that all changed." Brooke's eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" Lucas tried to laugh it off, but deep inside, he was shaking.

"I heard everything you and Haley talked about. I was about 5 feet away. Behind the sculpture." Brooke was starting to cry.

"Brooke I-"

"Don't Lucas. Please. Just… Just don't. I don't want to hear it. I've heard it. Just answer me, is it over between us?" She looked at him as a tear fell down her cheeks.

Lucas closed his eyes and turned away before he answered. "Yes." His voice was shaking because he also felt a bit teary. He also loved Brooke, and it hurt him to let her go. But it hurt him more to let Peyton go the 3rd time around. "Brooke Davis, I just want you to know that I did love you…and…I'm so sorry." He held her face as he said these words. They were both crying.

"I loved you too Lucas. I still do." Brooke said. And for the very last time, Brooke moved in for a kiss. She kissed him passionately, and he kissed her back, knowing this would be the last heartfelt kiss they'd ever share.

Lucas pulled away and held Brooke's hands. "You know, someday you'll find someone else. Someone you'll love more than you love me now… Someone who'll be sure of his feelings for you. You're a strong girl Brooke. Now I have to leave you, but do you think I could still be your friend?"

"I…honestly…don't think so… I want us to be friends but not right now. It hurts too much Luke." Brooke said as tears continued streaming down her face.

"Bye Brooke." Lucas said as he stepped back, also crying.

"Bye Lucas." Brooke gave him a flying kiss. She went back inside, and as she closed the door. She leaned behind the door and slowly slid down to a sitting position. She sobbed, covering her mouth so no one would hear her.

Lucas walked to his car and drove back home. He was crying (not sobbing), but he felt an ease run through his body. Then, he stopped crying and took a deep breath once again. He exhaled, then smiled upon seeing his picture with Peyton as the wallpaper of his phone. He arrived at his house… but then, he decided not to go home yet. He started the car again and drove to the Peyton's house. He got off and knocked several times. No one answered, so he let himself in. He went upstairs to find Haley using Peyton's computer.

Haley saw Lucas and turned around. She gasped happily and as she was about to scream his name… Lucas signaled her to keep quiet, and so she did. She walked towards the door, where Lucas was, and they started to whisper to each other.

"What are you doing here?" Haley said happily.

"I already told Brooke, and I just can't sleep without telling Peyton."

Haley's jaw dropped… and she pointed to the bathroom, "She's taking a bath… wait for her downstairs… I have a plan"

"HALEY! IS SOMEBODY THERE?" Peyton shouted from the bathroom.

"NO! IT'S JUST THIS VIDEO I'M WATCHING ON YOUR COMPUTER!" Haley did the same so Peyton could hear her.

"OK!" That was Peyton's final reply.

"Whew!" Haley whispered to Haley. Lucas laughed playfully, but soft enough so Peyton wouldn't hear him.

"Where downstairs?" Lucas asked.

"Umm… on second thought, you wait until she finishes taking a bath. Wait by her window." Haley pushed Lucas to Peyton's window.

"No Haley! No." Lucas whispered as he laughed a bit.

"Why not? It's better here. Now good luck. Bye!" Haley ran towards the door and closed it before Lucas could catch up to her. She locked the door from the outside. Peyton heard the door slam.

"HALES? WHERE'D YOU GO?" Peyton yelled.

Lucas was already so nervous. He didn't know what to do. He just ignored Peyton, and walked back to where Haley positioned him. It took about 10 more minutes before Lucas heard the bathroom door open.

Peyton came out in a pair of black super mini shorts with pink lining on the sides, and a black razorback. Her hair was still wet, but she looked hot. Lucas' jaw dropped, and so did Peyton's upon seeing Lucas.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked.

"I really have to talk to you Peyton. I can't sleep without telling you that… when I left last year, I was still in love with you. I came back, not knowing how I felt for anyone… and… since you were with Jake, we barely spent time together… so I only got to spend time with Brooke…and maybe that's why I fell for her. The only problem is I fell for her, not knowing how I felt for you. Haley helped me realize that it's strongly possible that I never got over you. I never stopped having feelings for you. And the only reason why we never came to be, was because my relationship with Brooke concealed all my feelings for you. I guess, knowing you still loved me, unlocked my hearts' secret… the secret that was loving you. So I guess what I'm trying to tell you is… I never stopped loving you… and until now… Peyton Sawyer… I love you." Lucas kept breathing in between a couple of words like he had just finished training. He was just really nervous. He was scared of what Peyton would say. She just stood there. Her eyes widened but you couldn't tell if it was because of irritation or amazement. She was speechless.

AN: sorry to leave you hanging:D I'll UD super soon!


	8. What Now?

Chapter 8: What Now?

Lucas looked like he was about to cry. He didn't have watery eyes… It was just about the way his eyebrows almost met, and his heavy breathing. He was petrified. "Peyton, please say something… Anything."

Peyton turned around… covered her mouth in great shock and then turned back to face Lucas again. She closed her eyes tightly as she heavily ran her hands through her short blonde hair. She took a deep breath… then opened her eyes as she exhaled. She kept shaking her head, as if thinking so hard of what to say… then finally… she looked him in the eye… and slowly smiled as she said "I don't know what to say…" She had tears of joy in her eyes, but they weren't falling yet (AN: Let's not make this moment too cheesy…hahaha).

Lucas was so relieved! Once he saw that smile Peyton flashed at him, his eyebrows relaxed, his eyes widened, his jaw sorta dropped and slowly formed a smile as Peyton spoke. "Say anything. Tell me how you feel. Tell me if we can have another shot. Anything Peyton." He held Peyton's face upon saying these things. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and Peyton couldn't stop staring at him as well.

"I love you too Lucas." Peyton said letting out a silent laugh. "God, I really do." She said these words and meant them.

Peyton and Lucas were overwhelmed by this heartfelt conversation. They could only look into each other's eyes and smile. As Lucas held Peyton's face, he moved in for a kiss. Peyton kissed him back and soon, the kiss became deeper and passionate. It's been so long since he has kissed her this way and same for Peyton.

Haley was peeking through the door. Apparently, she had seen and heard the whole thing. She was so happy with this happy ending. She couldn't help herself. She screamed for joy and came in. This, of course, broke Peyton and Lucas' kiss. They saw Haley and laughed at her reaction.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this is happening! I'm so happy for the two of you!" Haley said as she pulled the two into a group hug.

Peyton and Lucas laughed and looked at each other as Haley hugged them. Lucas mouthed the words "I love you" and Peyton replied with an "I love you too."

When Haley finally let go, she asked the two, "So… umm… are you two…like… together again?" She smiled slyly upon asking them.

The two looked at each other, and smiled at each other. Then, Peyton spoke up. "I don't know. Are we Lucas?" She joked.

"Hmm… No… We're just friends." Lucas joked back at Peyton. Peyton laughed, but Haley punched him in the arms with a little laugh too. "Hey… I'm kidding!" Then, Lucas took Peyton's right hand and kissed it. "Of course we are." Peyton was happy to hear this, so the smile on her face never disappeared. She gave Lucas a soft kiss on the lips.

"Aww… this is so great!" Haley said. "I'm gonna call Nathan." She said as she took out her cell phone. Then, she had this shocked look on her face." Oh my god! Nathan! I totally forgot about Nathan! I'm sorry you two… I have to go to Nathan now… it's been a day since our wedding, and… well… you know… with all the craziness here, we haven't had time to… you know." The three of them laughed at Haley's "story". Then, Haley immediately left the two of them there.

Peyton sat down on the bed and Lucas followed her. "So… have you told Brooke?" Peyton asked nervously.

"Umm… Yeah… I told her… right before I came here." Lucas said.

"How'd it go?" Peyton asked as she was playing with her fingers, as a sign of hesitancy.

"It was dramatic of course." Lucas tried to joke. "Not just with Brooke. I mean… she cried… I wanted to but-" He stopped because he saw Peyton look down feeling insecure. Then, he held her face and moved it to face him. "But… I thought of you. Then, I smiled again, because I love you more than Brooke. I'm not gonna lie here. I loved her… but you, I never stopped loving you. And now, no one can push my love for you away." He assured Peyton, as she started to smile again, and she hugged him so tight.

"Do you promise?" She wasn't letting go him and Lucas didn't want to let go as well.

"I promise." He kissed her head/hair, and hugged her even tighter.

MEANWHILE…

"Nathan!" Haley came home and hugged her husband so tight. Then she kissed him.

"Hey. What was that for?" Nathan said smiling.

"What? I can't kiss my husband?" Haley joked as an eyebrow raised.

"No… I'm just kidding. Missed you today." Nathan said kissing her forehead.

"You're not the only one. All this drama with Brooke, Peyton and Lucas has kept me sooo busy!"

"oh… so now you're cupid! What about your husband?" Nathan teased Haley.

"Ha-Ha… whatever you say Nate. All I know is… I did a pretty good job!" Haley said proudly.

"Really now? Why don't you tell me all your achievements?"

"Well… I got Lucas to realize who he really loves. And then, I convinced him to tell the truth… to both girls… And he did… He told Brooke that he loved Peyton… then he went over to Peyton's and told her everything! Then, they made out. Then, I got jealous of their sweetness, so I came home…" Haley flirted, making circles with her index finger on Nathan's built chest.

"Hmm… you're pretty good at matchmaking… and flirting." They both laughed and Haley kissed Nathan. Nathan deepened the kiss, and then he pulled away to ask Haley something. "So wait… Lucas and Peyton are together now?"

"Uh-huh!" Haley said with lots of enthusiasm.

"Wow… I've only been hearing from Peyton's side. I didn't know Lucas felt the same way… You are good." Then, they made out… and then some…

AN: THERE! Sorry if it's kinda short… or not… oh whatever! Hahaha… This fic is not that far from over… Jake's coming! You'll be surprised with what I'm gonna do… it favors both pairs… promise… :D don't worry… I won't take so many turns with this story… I hate super long fics… hahahaha… THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys keep me writing more and more…  love yah! Mwah!


	9. Let's Fix It

Chapter 9:

Lucas and Peyton spent the night together. Nothing happened or anything. They just slept in each other's arms. Lucas would occasionally open his eyes to gaze at Peyton.

The next day, Peyton woke up alone. She looked in the bathroom. Lucas wasn't there. She searched the whole house and didn't find Lucas. She went outside to the deck/porch. She saw Lucas standing there with a cup of coffee in his hands. She smiled in great relief. She walked up to him as she spoke "Hey… I've been looking for you."

Lucas turned to face Peyton and handed her a cup of coffee. "I'm sorry. I just made coffee for us. Here. It's getting cold." Peyton smiled at him and took the coffee.

"So…" Peyton said as she took a sip.

"So…" Lucas said also. They looked at each other hesitantly… Then they started laughing. "Hey Peyt?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm… I was just wondering. Isn't it you and Rachel accidentally switched bags?"

"Yup." Peyton was sensing where this conversation was going, so she spoke before Lucas could ask… "And no… I'm not pregnant. That wasn't mine. Long story."

Lucas was so happy and relieved to hear this. He showed a big smile, and Peyton laughed at his cute reaction. Then, he spoke up "What? I was just… jealous." He said trying to laugh it off.

"Aww… touching…" Peyton said putting her hands on her chest, as if teasing Lucas. "Kidding!"

"I know… So wait… if that wasn't yours… then who owns that?"

"Hmm… I can't tell… you'll find out soon enough." Peyton said. Lucas kept giving a puppy pout face, and Peyton just kept shaking her head. Lucas even tickled her. She still kept yelling no and shaking her head. They were happy together, no doubt. Then, Lucas received a call from his mom.

"Hey… I have to go… My mom needs me with all the work." Lucas said as he gave her a kiss.

"Ok… I'll see ya." Peyton said as Lucas walked away, still looking at her. They smiled at each other again, then Lucas left.

Peyton couldn't stop smiling. She just sat there and drank her coffee thinking about the sudden turn of events. She went up to her room, and took a shower. After getting dressed, she lied down on her bed. Then she saw a picture. It was a picture of her and Brooke. She smiled upon seeing this. Then, she suddenly showed regret. Then, she immediately left the house and drove to Brooke's house.

She got there, but she couldn't get out of her car. If Brooke hated her before she found out that Lucas still loved her, imagine how she feels now. She just stayed in her car and cried. Ironically, Brooke was staring at her picture with Peyton too. She was angry, but she was guiltier. She realized that she shouldn't blame Peyton for Lucas' true feelings. She wanted to apologize, but after everything that's happened between them, she was convinced that Peyton would never forgive her. She was crying in her room, as she embraced their picture.

Then, as she was on her way out to go to Peyton's house, Peyton was about to knock on the door. Brooke opened the door. They both were surprised, and speechless.

"I was gonna go to your house, but… you're here…already" Brooke said softly. She wasn't showing any signs of anger. Her best friend meant more to her than Lucas. She had to move on.

"Were you gonna totally yell at me?" Peyton said trying to joke. They both just smiled.

"No… I was gonna… umm… make peace? I don't really know."

"Brooke I'm sorry." Peyton blurted out. "I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

"Hey. I'm sorry ok. I was selfish. I was harsh. I had no right to blame you, if Lucas never got over you."

"But Brooke… I didn't keep my word. I mean… he went to my house yesterday and told me everything. I… oh god… how do I tell you this… I… we… things… you know… worked out for us. I'm really sorry Brooke. I can understand now if you don't want to be my friend."

Brooke's eyes were all teary. Then, she hugged Peyton as she started to cry. "You're not selfish."

"I'm sorry Brooke." Peyton said, hugging Brooke tight too.

"Don't be. Please. It hurts… yes… But a girl's gotta move on, right?" Brooke said trying to laugh, even if she was crying already. Peyton started to cry as well.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm really sorry." Peyton said.

"Just… promise me, you won't hurt Lucas. Take care of him for me." Brooke said.

"I will…" Then they hugged again.

"So… you want to hang out? I mean… it's awkward, but we're still friends right?" Brooke smiled at Peyton.

"No… best friends." Peyton said as she and Brooke crossed arms. They both laughed and went inside Brooke's apartment.

They bonded there, and talked about each other's problems. Every time one of them would mention Lucas' name, Brooke would suddenly stop, and Peyton would comfort her and apologize for bringing up Lucas (if she was the one who did it).

"Hey Peyt?" Brooke said.

"Yeah?"

"You above everyone else, understand me right?"

"Of course Brooke."

"So you'd understand if I went away for a while? To forget all this Lucas commotion?"

Peyton was sort of speechless. She felt responsible for making Brooke feel bad enough to want to leave Tree Hill Again. "You think that will help you?" She asked sincerely. "Cause if you do, then I won't stop you."

"Thanks Peyt. I mean, I can't just stay here pretending I'm fine. I have to admit, talking to you now really hurts me, but I still feel better that we're best friends again. It's just that, I want to have conversations with you, without feeling hurt about you and Lucas."

Peyton nodded her head, and said no more. She hugged Brooke. "When are you planning on leaving?"

"I already booked a flight yesterday to Italy. See this wall here?" She pointed towards the wall showed a place in Italy. "I'm gonna visit this place. Perhaps meet cute Italian guys and all that." The two of them laughed at the way Brooke said that 2nd sentence. "So anyway… I'm leaving in two days."

Peyton nodded her head. "For how long are you gonna stay there?"

"As long as it takes for me to feel better… as in… BETTER" She joked. Then, they hugged again. They got their friendship back, and it felt great for both of them. It was bittersweet for both too.

AN: There! Hmm… I'm thinking if I should end this already, and just make a sequel or something… What do you think? If you've noticed, I already changed the summary. No more Jeyton in this fic… Sorry for the Jeyton fans that I lead on… THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU! OFFICIALLY AND SINCERELY OF COURSE! HAHAHAHAHA… Please keep reading and reviewing… 


	10. An end to it ?

Chapter 10:

Brooke has decided to leave Tree Hill and no one stopped her. They all knew it would do her better. They all gathered at the airport to say goodbye to Brooke. At first, Lucas wanted to stay home, but he had to face Brooke whether she wants an explanation from him or not. Once they were all there (Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas), Brooke cried as she was about to leave the four.

Then, Lucas called out to Brooke, "Hey Brooke."

Brooke turned around with tears in her eyes and a little spark of hope inside, that Lucas would take her back. "Yeah?" she said smiling.

"I'm sorry…" Peyton, Nathan and Haley smiled at each other, then at Lucas. He did the right thing just in the nick of time.

Brooke wasn't that disappointed. She knew her hopes were more like fantasies… the unreachable ones. She felt lighter than disappointed. She smiled and nodded her head, "Thanks…I needed that… Good luck to you and my best friend. Don't hurt her or else." She jokingly threatened him, so she could find something to laugh about…they all laughed. Then, Brooke turned around and carried her bags. At least before she left, they were all laughing.

They all went to Karen's Café before heading home.

"I'm glad Brooke eventually took this well…" Haley started.

"Yeah… Isn't it last time… this wasn't really how it ended? I mean… she was really bitter…and…I dunno." Nathan looked at Peyton as if wanting her to get his point.

"Yeah… at least now, she accepted our apologies and she even called me her best friend." Peyton smiled as she ran her finger around her cup of coffee.

"And she accepts our relationship too." Lucas looked at Peyton and vice versa, then he kissed her forehead. Nathan and Haley couldn't help but smile at their happiness.

"Aww… Look at them Nate!" Haley said holding on to Nate's arm.

"Jealous? Cause I can do more than that." Nathan joked. They all laughed… In fact, they laughed so hard, the people in the café looked at them. Karen even heard them.

"You're all happy… Luke? Everything great?" Karen approached them and asked Luke.

"Everything's perfect mom… Just perfect." Lucas said, stroking Peyton's hair.

Karen smiled at how things turned out with them. Then, she put her hand on Peyton's shoulder. "Was all this worth the wait?"

"Of course Karen. I've got Lucas… and I love him…he loves me back… and I still got Brooke as my best friend." Peyton answered.

Karen was surprised and so happy to hear that. "Wow… Wow! That is perfect. Well… I'm gonna leave you four lovebirds here… Bye Nathan… Haley… Lucas and Peyton." Then, Karen went back to work.

"Hey you two… we have to go." Haley suddenly remembered about hers and Nathan's plans for the night.

"Oh yeah… Good you remembered." Nathan followed.

"Oh ok then… we're gonna go as well… See you two." Lucas said as they all stood up.

"Bye Hales… Bye Nate." Peyton said. Then, she and Lucas went to the car.

Driving home, Peyton and Lucas were speechless. Maybe it's because of the overwhelming feeling they both had from the rollercoaster ride they've just been on. They'd talk occasionally, saying how they're just in awe that they ended up together. What was clearly noticeable was the constant staring and smiling between the two. They'd laugh whenever they caught each other doing that (the smiling and/or staring). When they got to Peyton's house.

"So…here we are…Sure you don't wanna…like…go somewhere?" Lucas said. He didn't want Peyton to leave yet.

"Hmm… Depends… Where are we going?" Peyton didn't want to part with Lucas so soon.

"Anywhere?" Lucas was completely clueless… but he really wanted to spend every minute with Peyton.

"Hmm… Sounds good!" Peyton smiled at him and Lucas was happy with her decision. "I'll just get some stuff I forgot at home…" Then, Peyton got out of the car to get her phone, extra money, and she wanted to change into a better looking shirt too.

She opened the door, and got upstairs. She was really "panicking" on what to wear. Then, she laughed at herself, because she looked pathetic rummaging through her closet. Then, she just took out an army green tank top with a white slogan that said "What?" She didn't change her pants anymore. She just took her bag and her black jacket as she went downstairs cheerfully. Lucas was standing outside his car, waiting for Peyton.

"Did you change outfits for me?" He joked.

Peyton blushed because it was half true. Her other shirt was just something she saw laying around in her room, so it wasn't the freshest and cleanest top she had. "Maybe… Maybe not." She winked at him. Then, Lucas just laughed at this.

"Well…you look amazing…" Lucas complimented her. Then, they smiled lightly at each other.

Suddenly, Peyton caught sight of a surprising comeback. Her eyes widened, as she swallowed in nervousness. She stood at her porch, frozen.

Lucas noticed this, and looked at where Peyton was looking. He too, was shocked. His jaw dropped. Then, he shut his eyes in frustration. He looked down and shook his head slowly. He kept thinking 'Why now?'

Peyton cried at the sight of Lucas. She knew what he was thinking because she was thinking it too. She kept waiting for Lucas to look at her. She couldn't call out his name because she was just in such a state of shock.

Then, she looked at Jake, who obviously felt the intensity of the scene. He was already picking up the pieces of the puzzle. He knew he made a mistake, driving Peyton away. He saw Lucas shaking his head, and covering his eyes with his hand, as if scratching them. Maybe that was to conceal his tears. Then, the more heartbreaking sight was seeing Peyton cry over Lucas' reaction. He felt crushed at that moment and it could be seen in his eyes. He kept looking at Lucas, then at Peyton.

Peyton saw how Jake reacted to their (Lucas and her) reactions. She felt sorry for him too, and she did love him still, but that love won't ever amount to her love for Lucas. Still, she felt guilty and sorry for Jake too. Her tears doubled once she and Jake made eye contact. She just closed her eyes and turned around. This was too much.

Then and there, Jake was standing with the hurt and shock in his eyes. Just a couple of feet away from him was Lucas, with his hands on the roof of his car. His head was down and he was already crying. Not far from Lucas, was Peyton, with her hands in her hair. She couldn't face these two guys. She was just facing her house, head down, eyes closed, and tears streaming down her face.

END!

Hahahaha…I'm gonna make a sequel and an alternate ending… The sequel is for the Jeyton fans…The 11th chapter is for the Leyton fans… there! Hahahaha… I love you all! Thanks so much for the reviews!


	11. it really ends here

Chapter 11: Final Chapter for Leyton fans… 

"I gotta go inside…" Peyton couldn't handle the tension between all of them. She stormed into her house with tears in her eyes.

Jake looked disappointed and hurt… but the feeling that really surfaced was guilt… for pushing her away, for not being contented with what he had before and though he hates to admit it… for ruining Peyton and Lucas' happy ending.

Lucas, however, was feeling… a lot of things. He was angry, jealous, insecure, confused, crushed and… definitely in need of answers.

Peyton closed the door and leaned back on her door, crying, as she slowly slid down. She ran her hands through her hair hardly, with all her confusion and rage. She was angry at herself, because she got so affected with Jake's return. She didn't want to. And thinking of this… she realized… it was over. She was just shocked and scared of what she might have felt. Truth is… she felt nothing… nothing special… it wasn't there anymore – the love. She was just overwhelmed, and all the emotions she was left with just needed to be released. So…she decided to finally stand up and be brave. She wiped away her tears and got up and opened the door.

Lucas and Jake immediately looked at the door, waiting for what they had to hear.

Peyton stepped out, still a bit shaken. Then, she walked up to Jake first. Lucas' eyes followed Peyton. He was…crushed of course. Peyton didn't want to look at Lucas, because deep inside, she wanted to surprise him with the great news… Plus, she had to focus on turning Jake down.

Lucas wanted to get in the car and leave…perhaps never show up…but…he didn't get the answers he needed.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked hesitantly.

"I wanted to come see you… and apologize for driving you away… and… to tell you something."

Peyton felt more pressured and nervous at this point. "What is it?"

"It's something you don't need to know anymore… that is if…"

"If?" Peyton was left hanging, and they both knew Lucas was waiting. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he was dead nervous.

"Alright…I'm gonna ask you something and if you don't tell me the truth, our lives (he looks at Lucas) may never be the same again… it'll be different… in the worst way."

"So ask me now and I promise to answer with the truth…" She took a deep breath.

"Do you love Lucas more than me?" Jake had eagerness and at the same time, nervousness in his eyes… He was 98 sure that Peyton would say yes, but he still wasn't prepared for it.

Peyton immediately gave a frozen look. Then she looked away… then… gave Jake a pitied look… Somehow, that face turned into a little smile. Lucas was seeing everything, and the moment he saw this, he was even more angry. He immediately opened the car door. Peyton heard him open the door. She looked to see that Lucas already got in the car and shut it. She was hesitating now. She quickly turned back to Jake and smiled, "Yes…Yes I do Jake… But I wanna thank you so… SO MUCH… for everything…God…don't make me enumerate them…thank you…and I really loved you…I did…I'm sorry… I am" She was speaking so fast because Lucas was starting his engine already. She still made eye contact with Jake as she constantly checked on what Lucas was doing.

"Hey… Don't apologize… And… I don't think Lucas heard your answer… to my question. Say it louder." Yes, it hurt Jake to say these words, but there's a certain happiness that he feels when he helps in making Peyton happy. He pointed over to Lucas, as Peyton was about to cry for joy and amazement… She could not believe Jake's reaction. She looked at him, looking for words, but she just kept gasping. "I get it… Don't worry… Now go… Yell it out loud." Jake kissed Peyton's forehead as he left. Peyton gave him a flying kiss and mouthed out the words "thank you" to him.

Lucas saw this because even as he was starting his car, he was waiting for a turn of events. Since he couldn't hear what was going on, he misunderstood. He was even more irritated. He felt stupid. So, he backed up his car, and Peyton was panicking as she remembered Lucas was leaving! She quickly turned to the car. "I LOVE YOU LUCAS! AND I CHOSE YOU!" She yelled, so Lucas would hear.

Lucas quickly stepped on the break. His eyes were as big as a koala's but his smile was reaching his ears (hyperbole only…hahaha)

Peyton let out a relieved sigh as she saw Lucas step out of the car. They smiled at each other for like 3 seconds. Then, Lucas ran to Peyton and they hugged each other so tight. Then, Lucas cupped Peyton's face with his hands. He kept smiling at her, and just looking at her eyes, lips, nose...he ran is hands through her hair as he looked at her blonde hair… He looked at her (more like examined…kidding :p) and he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I thought you smiling at him and the kisses meant…"

"That I was letting him go as a lover, but keeping him as a friend… If you heard, however…" She joked as they both laughed.

"Then, that would be less exciting and romantic as how we are now." Lucas said as he still held Peyton's face.

"I love you Peyton."

"I love you too Lucas."

Then, they kissed each other with such passion, flame, love and happiness. They finally got their happy ending after all the trials.

END! For the Leyton fans…

AN: the sequel…you really don't have to read it…it's like an alternate ending for the Jeyton fans… it's just gonna be long so there'll be a lot of Jeyton goodness… and they get a story as well…right?hahahaha… Jeyton fans who read this…FYI, this chapter didn't occur in the sequel I'm about to make ok:)


End file.
